


A New Day

by we_could_be_heroes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, HP: EWE, M/M, post-DH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_could_be_heroes/pseuds/we_could_be_heroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some Snarry drabless</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Day

"I can't believe we slept together." It's the first complete sentence Harry has said since the evening. The sun is just rising outside, the first rays of light illuminating the wall with a cheap print of Montmartre. The same decoration hangs in countless other hotel rooms, each of the copies seen, but not noticed, by countless other people.

Snape doesn't answer, only looks at Harry. In the spare lighting, his eyes appear the black of the deepest chasms. Inscrutable, but with a tinge of sadness.

"I don't mean it like -" Harry goes on, " _that_ way, but I mean, well, I would never have thought - I sort of expected some, _courtship_ or something -- for weeks at least."

"Courtship?" Snapes asks with a slight quirk of his lips. His eyes, however, remain serious, burdening Harry with a sense of responsibility he isn't ready to acknowledge.

Harry looks back at the image on the wall and laughs softly at himself. He can't help but search the picture for symmetries and imperfections, noting a blot of white color spreading carelessly past the thin black outline. Maybe not quite according to the rules, but still not a mistake.

He suppresses the urge to burrow his face in the pillow, hiding from it all, but keeps talking instead. "I never thought it would go like this, so ... unexpected. I always thought, well, that I will have to spend some time getting to know, the, er, other person first."

"You know me." The matter-of-fact delivery of the sentence fails to do justice to the enormity of knowledge Harry has of Snape. Though it lacks the connecting threads of Snape's own perceptions of himself, it far surpasses the extent of knowledge one can generally have of another person.

"Yeah, but you don't know me."

Snape does not dispute that. His arm twitches as if for a second wanting to re-establish their physical connection, but then remains passive.

 


End file.
